newamsterdam_foxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Mason
Tom Mason is an actor who portrayed the role of Peter Hardwick in New Amsterdam. Filmography * New Amsterdam (2008) ** Pilot (2008) TV episode as Peter Hardwick * The Black Donnellys as Councilman Jack Trevor (2007) ** All of Us Are in the Gutter (2007) TV episode ** In Each One a Savior (2007) TV episode ** Run Like Hell (2007) TV episode as Councilman Jack Trevor * Night Falls Fast (2007) as Duke Truman * Flags of Our Fathers (2006) as John Tennack * The Bedford Diaries (2006) ** The Passion of the Beaver (2006) TV episode as Richard Thorne II ** I'm Gonna Love College (2006) TV episode as Richard Thorne II * Brooklyn Lobster (2005) as Chuck Miller * Law & Order (1992-2004) ** Cry Wolf (2004) TV episode as Ruffino's Attorney ** Maritime (2003) TV episode as Matt Wolchesky ** Refuge: Part 2 (1999) TV episode ** Trust (1992) TV episode as Ian Maser * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2002-2004) ** Families (2004) TV episode as Jason Connor ** Deception (2002) TV episode as Lawrence Fuller * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2003) ** But Not Forgotten (2003) TV episode as Truman Merced * Gods and Generals (2003) (as Tom Boyd Mason) as Old Man in Fredericksburg * The Sopranos (2002) ** For All Debts Public and Private (2002) TV episode as Detective Lieutenant Barry Haydu * The Practice (2001) ** What Child Is This? (2001) TV episode as Raymond Littlefield ** Gideon's Crossover (2001) TV episode as Raymond Littlefield * 100 Centre Street (2001) ** Hostage (2001) TV episode as Chief of Police Mollica * Looking for an Echo (2000) as Augustus 'Augie' MacAnnally III * "Party of Five" (1994-2000) ** All's Well... (2000) TV episode as Joe Mangus ** ...That Ends Well (2000) TV episode as Joe Mangus ** Blast from the Past (2000) TV episode as Joe Mangus ** What If... (2000) TV episode as Joe Mangus ** The Declaration of Co-Dependence (2000) TV episode as Joe Mangus * Family Law (2000) ** Second Chance (2000) TV episode as Richard Lane * Runaway Bride (1999) as Final Wedding Pastor * New York Undercover as Harry Donnor (1998) ** The Unusual Suspects (1998) TV episode as Harry Donnor * "The Sentinel" (1997) ** Light My Fire (1997) TV episode as Dan Matson * All Lies End in Murder (1997) (TV) as Capt. Tom Voight * Country Justice (1997) (TV) as Judge #2 * Maternal Instincts (1996) as Stan Patterson * JAG (1996) ** Recovery (1996) TV episode as Colonel Fisher * The X Files (1996) ** Avatar (1996) TV episode as Detective Waltos * My Very Best Friend (1996) (TV) as Ted * The Lazarus Man (1996) ** The Conspirator (1996) TV episode * Murder, She Wrote as Sergeant John Lindley (1995) ** The Scent of Murder (1995) TV episode as Sergeant John Lindley * Breach of Conduct (1994) (TV) as Dr. Matthew James * Family Album (1994) (TV) as Bill O'Hara * The Puppet Masters (1994) as President Douglas * Exit to Eden (1994) (uncredited) as Police lieutenant * Northern Exposure as Father Kevin McKerry (1994) ** A Wing and a Prayer (1994) TV episode as Father Kevin McKerry * Greedy (1994) as Actor * In the Best of Families: Marriage, Pride & Madness (1994) (TV) as Paw-Paw * Final Appeal (1993) (TV) as Ed Biondi * Kung Fu: The Legend Continues as Patrick Epstein (1993) ** Rain's Only Friend (1993) TV episode as Patrick Epstein * The Amy Fisher Story (1993) (TV) as Eric Naiburg * Flashfire (1993) as Art Cantrell * Nightmare in the Daylight (1992) (TV) as Peter Lambert * Jonathan: The Boy Nobody Wanted (1992) (TV) as Max Willis * A Murderous Affair: The Carolyn Warmus Story (1992) (TV) as Det. Mike McCormick * Calendar Girl, Cop, Killer? The Bambi Bembenek Story (1992) (TV) as Frank Rutter * In a Child's Name (1991) (TV) as Judge Shipp * The Commish (1991) ** A Matter of Life or Death: Part 2 (1991) TV episode as Larry Bickford ** A Matter of Life or Death: Part 1 (1991) TV episode as Larry Bickford * F/X2 (1991) .... Mike Brandon, NYPD * Death Merchants (1991) * DEA (1990) TV series as Bill Stadler (unknown episodes) * Men Don't Leave (1990) as John Macauley * Christine Cromwell (1989-1990) ** In Vino Veritas (1990) TV episode ** Things That Go Bump in the Night (1989) TV episode * Christine Cromwell: Things That Go Bump in the Night (1989) (TV) as Luke Grassi * Monsters as Gabe (1988) ** Pool Sharks (1988) TV episode as Gabe * Mississippi Burning (1988) as Judge * Lincoln (1988) (TV) as Southern congressman #1 * Hotel (1987) ** And Baby Makes Two (1987) TV episode as Robert Matthews * Crimes of the Heart (1986) as Uncle Watson * Jack and Mike as Mike Brennan (1986) ** High Anxiety (1986) TV episode as Mike Brennan * Jack & Mike (1986) (TV) as Mike Brennan * Whatever It Takes (1986) as Jeff Perchick * Our Family Honor (1985) (TV) as Detective Sergeant Frank McKay * Kicks (1985) (TV) as Caleb * George Washington (1984) TV mini-series as Col. Joseph Reed * Two Marriages (1983) TV series as Jim Daley (unknown episodes) * The Return of the Man from U.N.C.L.E.: The Fifteen Years Later Affair (1983) (TV) as Benjamin Kowalski * Freebie and the Bean (1980) TV series as Det. Sgt. Tim 'Freebie' Walker (unknown episodes) * The Aliens Are Coming (1980) (TV) as Dr. Scott Dryden * Nero Wolfe (1979) (TV) aas Archie Goodwin * Barnaby Jones (1979) ** Nightmare in Hawaii: Part 1 (1979) TV episode as Michael Spencer ** Nightmare in Hawaii: Part 2 (1979) TV episode as Michael Spencer * Walking Through the Fire (1979) (TV) as Richard Lee * Apocalypse Now (1979) as Supply Sergeant * ABC Afterschool Specials (1979) ** The Terrible Secret (1979) TV episode as Coach Polk * King of the Gypsies (1978) as Policeman at Groffo's Death * Grandpa Goes to Washington (1978) TV series as Tony DeLuca (unknown episodes) * Ryan's Hope (1978) ** Episode #1.766 (1978) TV episode as Dan Davis ** Episode #1.734 (1978) TV episode as Dan Davis External Links *